Broken Rivers
by Queen Emma Swan of Arendelle
Summary: Anna Arendelle is a legend. Kristoff Bjorgman is a nobody. Just cause they work at the same mall doesn't mean they'll become friends. Or on second thought, maybe they will... Depends on how many times they go to Wendy's. A real-world frozen Kristanna shipping story. Hiatus
1. Introductions

**Hello! In case you can't figure it out through my screen name, my profile, or what this story is about, I really like Frozen. If you do not ship Kristanna, I suggest you get out now. Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone who works at Westview Mall knows who Anna Arendelle is.

She's one of those people who there are legends about. People say that she will be the one to eventually do something so literally insane that there will one day be a mall-wide holiday dedicated to her where everyone goes to Starbucks and buys a Triple-Chocolate-Chunk cookie and a Cotton Candy Frappuccino in her honor.

The stories are usually _way_ exaggerated, but always have a hint of truth to them. Like the legend about Anna Arendelle breaking her way into Claire's at night while the guards just watched and clapped. She really just forgot her phone in there and the cop happened to know her. Or the one about Anna Arendelle being the one who invented the Cotton Candy Frap. Please, she would have invented something _much_ chocolatier.

But most of the stories are just legends. Except one. And that's the one that no one knows about. Except me.

My name is Kristoff Bjorgman, and this is how Anna Arendelle ruined my life for the better.

* * *

 **This is my first story, so I hope that you like it! I hope I can update really quick! Bye!**


	2. Wendy's

**I'm back! And I'm loving this!**

* * *

I work at the movie theater on the fourth floor of the mall.

Yeah.

Whoopiee for me.

I actually couldn't even _see_ the Starbucks, let alone see Anna Arendelle. But I heard about her. How could you _not_ hear about her? As mentioned before, she's a legend. I actually only saw her one time before the incident.

It actually wasn't anything special. I was just getting off the escalator at the second floor and walking towards the food court to get lunch, when I heard someone say, "That's her! That's Anna Arendelle!"

Okay, when someone talks about Anna Arendelle, you stop whatever you're doing to get a good look at her. That's just the way it goes.

Leaning over the railing, I had no idea who I was looking for. I guess I was half-expecting an entourage of wanna-be's following a teenage girl. But there wasn't. Instead, all I saw was the normal tide of people bustling to and fro like usual.

Apparently, the other person couldn't find her either, because I heard him answer, "Where?"

The other man answered, "Over there, the redhead with the Wendy's bag." Now that was interesting. Our mall didn't have a Wendy's. I immediately started searching the crowd.

Her hair was what caught my attention first. It was a bright, copper red, pulled up in a messy bun over her green Starbucks visor. She was grinning as she expertly dodging the masses of people as she made her way over to her workplace, as if she was laughing at an inside joke that only she knew. She went behind the counter and vanished from view.

The next day, there were already rumors about where she got the Wendy's from, since she didn't have her own car. Her sister always dropped her off before she drove to law school.

Man, I would hate to be Anna Arendelle. I would not like people knowing everything about me.

Anyway, that's the only way I knew her before the incident.

And even afterwards, I still didn't know that much.

* * *

 **Oh my, what is this incident he speaks of? And also, thank you to those who have already decided to follow! I don't usually pour my deepest thoughts on Kristanna out to the public, so I hope this can live up to your expectations!**


	3. The Incident

**Hello! _ Enjoy finding out what "the incident" is!**

* * *

After hearing about the Anna Arendelle magically gets Wendy's thing over and over, I was starting to get annoyed. It was kind of funny then, when people started daring other employees to follow her to find out where she got it. No one was successful.

Then, I was dared. I don't even know who it was that dared me, until a note appeared at the theater telling me to follow her and report back. I chickened out the first few days, but after a while, you have to honor a mall-employee dare.

I decided to stalk her on Friday. Upon the dreaded day, I choose a different lunch break, so that mine's going at the same time as hers. It's not hard to find out what time her lunch break is. As I've explained before, everyone knows everything about Anna Arendelle.

On the day of the stalking, I wait just outside the theater until I see Anna Arendelle come out of Starbucks. Then I make my move.

Barreling through people, I run down the escalator until I'm on the first floor. I don't have to crane my neck to see over people, since I'm pretty tall. I see a red flash a few stores ahead of me. Anna Arendelle.

I sprint, shoving people out of the way occasionally, as I get closer and closer to her. Then, she sits down against the wall, pulls out a pen and a piece of paper, and begins to write.

I sit down on a bench across the hall while she finishes whatever she's doing. I can't have her finding out I'm following her, though, so I walk in circles around the kid's play zone.

After a few more seconds, Anna Arendelle places the note under a garbage can, and walks away. I know I shouldn't, but I do it anyway. I read her note. It's a good thing I read it actually, because it turns out it's for me.

Kristoff,

You are really bad at following people.

~Anna Arendelle

Okay, then. So she tells me I'm really bad at following people, so she obviously knows I'm following her at this very moment, but I still haven't lost her...

Wait, what?

She's gone. Great. Obviously, this was a trick to get me off her tail.

In an instant, I'm running to the parking lot as fast as I can, Anna Arendelle's note still in my hand. I don't even know where she is right now, so my only hope for tracking her is to get into my truck and hope that I see her.

But I find out that's not really a problem, since she's waiting for me.

Anna Arendelle is leaning up against my beat-up old truck. Anna Arendelle is picking at the peeling red paint on the door. Anna Arendelle is fixing her bun in the window. Anna Arendelle is smiling at me.

"So you got my note." That's it. That is the first sentence Anna Arendelle said to me.

"Yeah…" I say, not quite sure what to do now. "Why aren't you at Wendy's?" God, I hate talking.

"Well, I can't walk all the way there and still get back in time to eat, can I?" She answers, crossing her arms. But it's not an angry crossing of arms, because she's smiling like I'm a stupid puppy.

"Why don't you use the car you always use?" I ask, confused.

"Well, I would," She slyly smiles. "But you currently have the keys in your pocket." For a moment I'm confused. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out the only keys in there. The keys to my truck.

It's only then that I realize that Anna Arendelle has stolen my truck.

"Wha - but - how?" I stutter.

Anna Arendelle walks up to me. She smells like chocolate. She gazes up at me, and I can't stop staring into her eyes. I can't help myself, her eyes are so blue that they're hypnotic. She takes my hand, and unlocks the truck. I barely register it.

"Well, come on, let's get going!" Anna Arendelle yells cheerfully after another moment, breaking me out of her trance.

Apparently, I'm driving Anna Arendelle to Wendy's.

* * *

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	4. Toys-R-Us

**No annoying or informational comment from me today.**

* * *

"So when did you decide to steal my truck?" I ask rather aggressively on our way back from Wendy's. To be honest, I haven't really enjoyed my so called "quality time" with Anna Arendelle. The only plus side is that she paid for her own lunch.

"Borrowing. And when I decided to start going to Wendy's." Anna Arendelle answers matter of factly, digging through her bag until she finds the fries.

"And when did you decide to start going to Wendy's?" I fire back.

"When I started _borrowing_ your truck." She says, not even batting an eye.

Okay, she's gonna be that way, fine. I can deal with that. I can get her to talk. How do you get a pretty girl to talk?

You act like you're kidnapping her.

"This isn't the way back to the mall." Anna Arendelle states in a rather un-terrified voice as I turn off the highway.

"No, it's not. Thank you Captain Obvious." I don't mind my annoyed tone. Apparently she does though, judging by the impatient look she gives me. However, she doesn't say anything else until I park the truck in the parking lot of a nearby Toys-R-Us. I haven't been there since… Never mind.

"You know, we're gonna get in trouble for going over our lunch break."

"I don't care!" I growl at her. But instead of getting scared like I thought she would, instead she gets angry.

"Well then, Mr. 'I don't care about anything until I get my stupid answers,' go right on ahead and ask!"

For a moment I'm too shocked to answer. Who knew Anna Arendelle had a temper? Probably everybody but me.

"Well," Suddenly, I just can't yell at her. So instead, I continue, "Tell me why you got the idea to steal- I mean, borrow, my truck, and how you did it."

She blinks. "Okay." She sighs. But it's not an _I give up_ sigh, it's a _I have to explain my entire diabolical plan?_ sigh.

"I like Wendy's, but there isn't one at our mall, if you've noticed. So, I thought about ways to get there to eat it for my lunch break. Then, I saw that ten minutes after my sister drops me off, a certain someone who works at the movie theater pulls up in a red truck." I raise my eyebrows, but let her keep talking.

"So… I just noticed that if I were to walk by him the right way, I could slip his keys out of his pocket. So I did, and one day he changed his lunch break, so I figured, why not reveal my diabolical plan to him? Well that was a mistake, because here we are."

She stares at me, waiting for my reaction. But I honestly don't have one.

"Well, I'm waiting!" Anna Arendelle is smarter than I thought. Which is saying something, since I already thought she was pretty smart.

I don't answer. I just stare at Toys-R-Us. A little boy comes out with his parents, smiling and trying to reach into the bag to see what's in there. The family is laughing.

I never did that with my parents. They always-

"Hello? Are you there?" Anna Arendelle's words don't break me out of my thoughts, it's the fact that she then punches me in the arm.

"Hey!" I glare.

"If you're not gonna drive, then I will." She glares defiantly right back.

I don't say anything, but just slowly drive back onto the highway.

"So you'll pick me up at the same time again tomorrow?" She says.

"You think I'm going to do this again?!" I ask, completely shocked that she would actually think that I would willingly do this _again_!

But as I think, I would rather drive my own truck than Anna Arendelle driving it god knows where.

"And how do you know that I enjoy your company so much?" I ask her, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Because," Anna Arendelle turns away from me, pressing her forehead against the window.

"I know a broken river when I see one."

* * *

 **Sorry about the long time no see. But there was Christmas traveling, and then staying up until midnight for new years doesn't exactly make me want to type, it makes me want to smash my computer against the wall repeatedly.**


	5. Bonding

I don't pick Anna Arendelle up the next day. I lock my keys in my locker. She doesn't go to Wendy's. She walks to the food court and gets Burger King.

The next day, it happens again. I don't show up.

But this time, she gets my keys.

When I go for my lunch break, my locker's lock has been picked. Inside, I find another note.

Kristoff,

You can't avoid me forever.

You know that.

~Anna Arendelle

I may not be able to forever, but I can try.

By the way, am I the only one who thinks that's a little creepy? _You can't avoid me_? I mean, come on!

Creepy. Period.

The third day, I catch her red-handed.

I took my lunch break the same time as Anna Arendelle. In retrospect, I don't know why I did, I just felt like I should.

Checking my watch, I alert my co worker of my ditching him, and head to my locker to get my keys.

They're gone.

Before I even know what I'm doing, I'm running to the parking lot. When I do realize what I'm doing, I run faster. My only thought is that I have to stop her before she drives away.

I make it to the parking lot. My truck is still there. I throw open the passenger's seat door, and she's sitting there, playing on her phone.

"About time." Anna Arendelle smiles, putting away her phone. "I was worried I would have to go without you again."

I slam the door in her face.

She rolls down the window and cheerfully says, "Well, you're here now, so you might as well get in." When I glare at her, she adds, "My treat."

I am not one to turn down free food.

"So…" I can't believe that I'm the one starting the conversation.

"So what?" Great. She's encouraging me to go on.

"I don't know." I mumble.

"Okay, I'll start." Anna Arendelle wipes her fingers on her pants and continues.

"My name's Anna Arendelle, but you already knew that. I really like the color red, but that's because of my hair. My sister likes blue, and I guess that's why I like it too. My favorite food is chocolate, and if Elsa let me I would eat it everyday for every meal. I don't have any pets, though Elsa has a white cat named Olaf. He's really sweet and fluffy. I don't really know what I want to do with my life, and my friends just call me Anna."

I have nothing to say to that.

"Your turn." Anna Arendelle says quietly.

I sigh. "My name's Kristoff Bjorgman, and barely anybody knows who I am. My favorite color's green, and the reason's personal. I'm one of those weird people who actually likes vegetables, especially carrots. I have a dog, Sven, he's my only real friend, and I don't know what I want to do with my life either." I've rarely ever talked this much to someone without them walking away or interrupting me. Unless it's Sven, but he doesn't really count.

I look up at Anna Arendelle, expecting her to be looking at me disappointedly for having such a crummy life.

But I can't read her look. We lock eyes for a moment, and then she quietly says, "I like green too."

I turn away from her. She's confusing me. What does she mean? Is she trying to make me feel better?

"I won't ask about why your favorite color's green, if it bothers you." She actually sounds sincere.

Then her phone beeps. Anna Arendelle takes it out of her pocket and reads the text. She curses under her breath. I don't comment.

"Well?" Now she sounds angry, but I still won't look at her.

"Okay. Who was it?" I say in a flat tone.

"One of the people I work with. See, Elsa's staying at a hotel tonight so she can study for her big test, which is really early in the morning. So, I needed someone to drive me home, and she volunteered, but now she just called to say that she can't anymore because she has to babysit her little brother. Of course I'm not angry with her, family comes first and all, but now I don't have a way to get home." She pauses, then adds, "I'm sorry I'm rambling. It's just something I do."

I know it's my fault for her talking about it, but I'm upset that now I'm expected to take her home. I had no intention of doing that. But now I'm supposed to.

"Fine. I'll take you."

"You will?" Anna Arendelle actually looks surprised. But then her look quickly changes to one of superiority. "I mean, sure. I knew you would." She smiles when she turns her head, thinking that I can't see her face anymore.

"Yeah, right Anna Arendelle." I respond, smiling and shaking my head.

"Actually," She interrupts, "It's just Anna."


	6. Stars

" _It's just Anna."_ Her words are ringing in my ears as I pack up at the end of the day. She said that her friends just call her Anna. She basically said I'm her friend. I barely know her. We can't be friends. Not yet anyway. I must have imagined it.

Nope. She's standing outside the theater, waiting for me. "Ready?" Anna Arend- No, just Anna asks. I nod.

Five minutes later there's an awkward silence in the car. Until of course I realize that I have no idea where she lives. One of the few things people don't know about Anna Ar- nope. Not gonna do it.

"So, where's your house?" I ask, trying not to be creepy.

"Uh," Anna pauses.

Yes! I didn't say her last name! Victory!

"Turn left here." She says, pointing. I oblige, turning onto a dirt road. We drive up a hill, going up higher and higher until we reach what might have at one point been a campsite for like, one tent.

It's a clearing overlooking the town, which is lit up. It's a clear night, so you can see everything. However, there isn't a house nearby.

Anna hops out of the car and lays down on the ground on her back, staring up at the sky. I get out slower, and stand over her, glaring.

"This isn't where you live."

She doesn't answer at first. She just pats the ground next to her.

So I sit. Anna sits up and wraps her arms around her knees as she brings her legs up to her chest.

"No. It's not." Anna finally says. Had she said it any quieter she would have been whispering. "But I wanted to show you this." She gestures out to the neon town. "I like to come up here and think."

This is her special place. And she's sharing it with me. I feel like I'm violating her privacy or something. "Um, I'll go wait in the truck." I talk loudly as I start to stand up. "You just-"

"No. Stay." So, I sit back down. Something she said the first day I picked her up is bothering me.

"The first day I picked you up, you said something about me being a 'broken river.' What even is that? I'm obviously not a river, I'm not broken, and a river _can't_ be broken. So what is up with that?"

Anna shakes her head. "I don't think you're ready for that."

"Try me."

"I could be wrong, you know. It depends on what happened to make your favorite color green. Among other things that happened in your past."

The way she says it makes it clear that she doesn't expect me to continue with the subject. Bringing up my _the reason's personal_ is clever though, I'll admit. But I'm not going to let my discomfort keep me from my answers.

"I was eight." I start. Anna's head whips around, shock written all over her face. "I lived on the other side of the country, in a small town like this one, in the middle of a forest."

It feels so wonderful to let all these feelings out, and before I know it, I'm rambling just like Anna does and I can't stop. "I didn't have the greatest parents. Let's just say that all the cops knew my father by name. But anyway, I was always scared. Then one day… My mom hit me. I couldn't stand it anymore. I packed up a couple sets of clothes, my toothbrush, and a little stuffed reindeer I'd had since I was two. I took the money I had been saving up from my slim allowance for over a year and just walked out the door."

Anna doesn't say anything, so I keep going. "I caught a bus and went as far as my money would take me. Eventually I had to get off, and I started walking. I don't remember much of that, since I was starving, insanely thirsty, and exhausted. All I remember is finally collapsing on the sidewalk outside someone's house. I heard some lady shout, and I saw her running towards me. I remember the feeling of being picked up, and then I passed out. When I woke up, there was this old lady sitting by my bed. Well, it wasn't really _my_ bed, but it became mine, cause I ended up staying with her. Her name's Bulda. She's basically my mom in everything but blood. While I was staying with her we found a stray puppy, and rescued it. Bulda insisted that he was mine, so I named him Sven, after my little stuffed reindeer that someone on the bus stole. Eventually, I got a job, and Sven and I moved out, but I still keep in touch, and visit frequently, because if I didn't, I'd find my lock picked and Bulda sitting in my apartment, petting Sven. That still happens sometimes. But so anyway, Bulda eventually moved into a nursing home, but she won't let anyone help her with anything, so it's kind of pointless. Sven still lives with me, but he's gotten huge."

I lift my hand off the ground to show Sven's height. "And my favorite color's green because it reminds me of the forest from the town where I was born. Does that help?"

Anna doesn't say a word. Her eyes are sparkling, like they've got little blue crystals in them. Wait, no. Those are tears.

"I didn't originally live here either." She whispers. "I lived in a really big house, more like a mansion really, because our parents were really rich. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, our father got sued for something or other, and it made him lose almost all his money. We couldn't pay for the house anymore, so we sold it, and moved into a new house far away that we could actually afford. I was scared of all the new people and things. I just wanted to be with my sister. But Elsa was even more upset, and locked herself in her room. I only later found out that she was studying how to be the best lawyer in the world."

"Then," She wipes her eyes. "Mama and Papa went for a drive. It was snowing, and the roads were slippery. They didn't come back."

Her voice cracks. "If one good thing came out of them, you know, dying, it was that Elsa and I actually became friends again. That's actually the reason that Elsa bought Olaf. So we could have a companion. About three years later, I met this guy."

So that's where I come in. Well, that's what I thought. I was wrong.

But before I talk about what she said next, I should tell you one thing.

Anna Arendelle is not untouchable.

Most guys look at her and say, 'yeah, she's out of my league.' But there is one guy who obviously didn't say that. That's who Anna's talking about now.

"His name's Hans. He just showed up in my life. And he hasn't walked out since." She seems very reserved about him. Anna turns back to me.

"Are you sure you want to know what a broken river is?"

"Of course." I say quietly. She's going to explain. I'm very excited for some reason.

"I compare people's hearts to rivers. If your river is flowing normally, then your heart isn't going through anything weird. However, along your river, you'll pass other rivers, representing other people. If you… Fall in love with someone… and you let your emotions take over, then your river is flooding into their river. Two things can then happen. either they accept your flooding, and their river branches off partly into your river, or… The reject you. If they do that, you'll probably try not to feel your emotions, so you'll put up dams around your river. But if you keep the dams up too long, then they start to become who you are. They become a mask. And you become a broken river. It's up to someone else to come and break those walls down."

Anna lays back down on the ground. I contemplate all that she just said. She's right. I am a broken river. I've never trusted anyone besides Bulda and Sven. And Anna's responsible for breaking my dams down. But I didn't ask for her to do it, which means that she knows the signs, which means that she's seen more than one broken river. Her sister? Her parents? Her boyfriend?

Or could it be her? Could she have been a broken river at one point? Is she still one now?

I ask carefully, "What are you? Normal? Flooded? Walled in? Broken? None of the above?"

"No. All of the above." Anna sighs. I lay down next to her and close my eyes.

"The sky's awake." Anna whispers. I open my eyes. The stars are bright up here. You can see all the constellations, and even a shooting star as it goes by. When it does, Anna gasps. In the heat of the moment, she grabs my hand.

I stiffen. Anna feels it, and starts to pull away. I don't let her. I gently ease my fingers in between hers. I feel her hand relax.

She squeezes my hand. I squeeze back.

And so we sit, neither of us moving, just staring up at the stars. Not touching other than our hands.

Eventually, I turn my head towards Anna, to tell her that I should probably get her home.

She's asleep. I smile. Anna shifts, but she doesn't break our hands apart.

Neither do I.


	7. Hiatus, Sad isn't it

_**Hello, this is Flight of The Fallen, and I am here to tell you that all stories are on hiatus. Including this one. She may come back to them someday, but that day is not today. Also she is not dead, or else I would have an ipod. And wouldn't have read**_ _ **The Crown**_ _ **, which, by the way, was amazing, SPOILERS FOR THE CROWN BY KERIA CASS SPOILER ALERT. My favorite wasn't chosen... And now, I am rambling! So, goodbye for now.**_


End file.
